


take a second baby, slow down

by volcanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), mlm author, slight cum kink, space ranger HUSBANDS, thats a tag wtf, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanic/pseuds/volcanic
Summary: Lance stirs behind him, the arm around Keith’s waist pulling him back in where his morning stretch had left some space between them. He makes an indignant little noise as he does, burying his face against Keith’s neck. Keith chuckles, leaning back into Lance’s solid warmth.“Mornin’,” he murmurs, turning his head to press a kiss into Lance’s hair. “Did I wake you?”“Mmh, no.” Lance says, voice rough with sleep. “Been up for a while. Just enjoying.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 588





	take a second baby, slow down

**Author's Note:**

> title from bloom by troye sivan
> 
> its not relevant to the fic but fuck season 8 when i say post-canon i mean no one died and lance works at the garrison and sometimes goes to space to do missions with his husband 
> 
> (amab and neutral language used for keith)

Keith wakes up slow.

The morning sun is filtering in slowly between the blinds, casting warm yellow light over their room. He blinks blearily in the light, sleep fading from his mind as he registers the familiar weight of Lance’s arm over his waist and his head tucked into the crook of Keith’s neck. His husband is a warm, comforting presence behind him─even if every night he manages to tangle their limbs together in new, anatomy-defying ways.

Keith smiles anyway. Despite how long they’ve been together, there’s a newness to calling Lance his _husband_ that makes his heart burst. He shifts slightly in place, stretching his arms out over the rumpled blankets and letting out a pleased hum at the satisfying _crack_ that results. The band on his ring finger glints in the sunlight as he does, and he takes an indulgent moment to admire it.

Lance stirs behind him, the arm around Keith’s waist pulling him back in where his morning stretch had left some space between them. He makes an indignant little noise as he does, burying his face against Keith’s neck. Keith chuckles, leaning back into Lance’s solid warmth.

“Mornin’,” he murmurs, turning his head to press a kiss into Lance’s hair. “Did I wake you?” 

“Mmh, no.” Lance says, voice rough with sleep. “Been up for a while. Just enjoying.” He presses a soft kiss to Keith’s skin where he’s tucked against his neck, lips lingering at the spot.

“Sap.” Keith says, but he knows the fondness in this voice is obvious to both of them. He feels Lance’s smile against his skin, and gets another kiss to his neck for his trouble, shivering slightly as Lance lets his teeth scrape over a sensitive spot the other man knows all too well.

The movement presses him back further against Lance, and the last traces of sleep abruptly leave him when he feels Lance’s cock slide between his asscheeks. He can feel the warmth of his morning wood through the flimsy layers of his boxers and Lance’s pajama pants, can feel how Lance’s hips jerk involuntarily when he presses back against him.

He arches his back into it, feeling the bulge settle snugly against his hole. Lance groans softly behind him, arms wrapping tighter around Keith’s waist and pulling him into the roll of his hips. 

“Any plans for today?” Keith murmurs. Lance presses another kiss to his neck, still lazily grinding against him.

“Mm...got a day off, baby.” He says, the line of his body a warm weight where he’s pressed up against Keith’s back. Keith leans his head back, exposing the stretch of his neck for Lance to press his face into.

“That so?” He asks, lips curling into an easy smile. He slowly grinds his hips back against Lance, feeling his fingers twitch where they’re splayed out over Keith’s stomach, rucking up his shirt. _“You_ seem like you have plans, though.” He can feel Lance’s answering smile against his skin.

“Maybe.” He replies, letting his palm slide down Keith’s stomach, the muscles jumping as Lance’s hand slips under the band of his boxers. “Depends what you think of ‘em.” Keith turns his head towards Lance, catching his lips in a slow kiss before pulling back.

“I think…” He says softly, eyes lidded and lips still brushing Lance’s as he speaks. “That the direction you’re headed looks good to me.” 

Lance grins, dipping his head back down to kiss Keith again. His lips part easily against his husband’s, moaning softly when his tongue dips into Keith’s mouth. Lance’s hand slips further under his boxers as they kiss, fingers parting teasingly around Keith’s cock where it’s already hard and wanting.

Keith’s back arches, hips pushing into Lance’s touch when his fingertips dip through his folds, circling lightly around his entrance and slicking his fingers with the wetness already pooling from Keith’s hole. His touch is still light, teasing, and Keith almost whines at it.

They part for breath after a moment, Lance barely pressing his fingertips past Keith’s entrance. Keith keeps his eyes closed even after they pull away, breathing heavily. When he opens them, Lance is looking back at him, a smile curling at his lips.

“You’re pretty wet already, sweetheart.” He murmurs, pulling a gasp from Keith when he dips a finger in just past the knuckle. “Did you dream about me?” 

“Yeah,” Keith says, voice breathy. “We fucked without you edging me first, for once.” Lance clicks his tongue, tucking his face back against the crook of Keith’s neck, canines teasing at the sensitive skin.

“Not _edging._ Just taking my time.” He retorts, a bit defensively. Keith rolls his eyes, tilting his head back to give Lance further access anyway. Lance’s chuckle vibrates against his skin, low and rough with the lingering dregs of sleep.

Unbidden, a loud moan slips off Keith’s tongue when Lance suddenly slips two fingers into him, curling them just right against his walls. His husband (his _husband!)_ has him mapped out too well at this point, knows exactly where to touch to get Keith all riled up. Lance laughs again, lips travelling up his neck to the cut of his jaw, light and teasing. 

“Happy now?” He asks, a smile clear in his voice. He works his fingers deeper, letting out a satisfied hum when Keith’s hips jerk, more moans making their way past his lips. “God, I love it when you get all noisy.” 

“Shut u- _uhh_ -p,” Keith groans, trying to grind down into Lance’s touch as he slowly works him open, only to be pinned by a tight grip on his hip. Lance keeps him still, pulling him back against the bulge in his pajamas instead. Keith can feel his cock twitch even through the layers of fabric, and he groans, gasping out with every skillful curl of Lance’s fingers. 

“There you go,” Lance coaxes, and Keith can _feel_ the smugness in his voice. When they first got together, Keith never let himself get this loud in bed, and it always drove Lance crazy. Even after all the years they’ve been together, with Keith letting himself get over the embarrassment and be vocal, Lance still makes a game out of how loud he can get him. “Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

“Haahh,” he breathes, mouth open and gasping as Lance strokes his fingertips against velvety, sensitive walls. “Mmh, Lance─C’mon.” Lance chuckles, mouthing at his neck. 

“Gimme a second, honey.” He murmurs, slipping his fingers out of Keith and shifting to pull his pajamas down. Usually, there’d probably be more teasing and Lance poking fun at his impatience, but it’s still early morning. There’s the lazy haze of sleep clinging to both of them, the warm light of the sun still rising through the blinds and casting everything gold. 

There’s movement behind Keith, and then Lance’s pants are being tossed over his shoulder to the floor. He snorts, turning his head to see Lance’s grin as he winds his arm around Keith’s waist again. 

He pulls them flush against each other, and Keith feels Lance’s cock slide through his thighs and press snugly up against his folds. He reaches an arm down, blindly fumbling a bit before he curls a hand around Lance’s shaft. Lance’s hips twitch forward a bit, a soft, stilted noise leaving him. 

It takes barely a nudge before he’s sinking home. Both of them melt into it, a heavy breath pushing its way out of Keith’s lungs as Lance settles into him, balls nudging against his dick. He hears the moan Lance lets out up close, face pressed into the hair behind his ear. It’s low and heady, sleep-rough, and it rolls down Keith’s spine like a pulse of electricity. 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, every inch of him buzzing, hyper-aware of how Lance splits him open, how his cock presses up against all the right spaces inside him. “Fuck. _Yeah.”_

“Mhm,” Lance hums in assent, shifting his hips just enough to nudge against a spot that makes Keith go tense, back arching. “Want me to move?” He asks, and Keith can only let out a strangled sound that, somehow, Lance interprets correctly. 

It’s not the way they usually do it, all rough and heavy breaths and sharp thrusts, but something about it takes Keith apart that much more. The slow, steady rock of Lance’s hips into him, his face pressed into Keith’s shoulder so he can feel his breath hot and heavy on his skin.

“You feelin’ good, sweetheart?” Lance murmurs, his arms drawing tighter against Keith’s waist. The movement pulls him snugly against Lance’s chest, shifts the angle in a way that has Keith feeling it in his _throat._ “You’re going kinda quiet on me.” 

“It’s─it’s deep,” he manages, breath hitching. 

“Mhm?” Lance hums, rolling his hips forward. Keith’s hands curl into the sheets, back arching, but Lance’s hands on his hips keep him pinned on his cock. “Talk to me, Keith.”

Keith whines, burying his face in the pillow. Lance clicks his tongue, and then there are fingers threading through his hair, gently pulling his head back against Lance’s shoulder. The tug is barely there, a light touch, but it sends electricity racing down Keith’s spine anyway.

“Guess I’ll do the talking, then.” Lance decides. “What do you want me to tell you about, baby? How good you feel? ‘Cause you know you do, always so soft and wet wrapped around my cock…” he murmurs, the words rolling off his tongue like honey. “Maybe how fuckin’ perfect your body is, all that muscle. God, Keith, you could do whatever you want to me, but you let me in like this,” he continues, hands running up Keith’s sides, feeling the muscle. “Love how you get all soft for me, baby. Reminds me that no one else gets to see you like this. Only me.” He says decisively, his tone hard and _possessive_ in a way that settles hot in Keith’s gut, and jesus _fuck_ he can’t handle it. He refuses to come this early just because Lance is too good at dirty talk. 

“Lance,” Keith pants, clutching at his thigh where it’s hooked over Keith’s, keeping him pinned. “Stop talking.” He can hear Lance’s chuckle right in his ear, all low and breathy, can feel the scrape of stubble against his skin when he moves his face to nip at Keith’s jaw. He digs his nails into Lance’s thigh.

“You know,” Lance drawls, mouthing at the sensitive spot he’d bitten at. Keith’s breath hitches. “You say that a lot, but I think you _like_ it.”

“...Maybe.” Keith says shakily. Lance laughs.

“Sweetheart, you say that like we haven’t been together for years.” He says. “I know you too well by now, and you,” he says, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust that knocks the wind out of Keith. _“Like it.”_

“Hha─ah!” Keith gasps, nails raking up Lance’s thighs, scrambling for purchase. The pace he sets isn’t rough, but god, it’s _heavy_ ─Keith can feel each thrust in his guts, can hear the quiet smack of slick with every moment and the slap of skin when Lance’s hips meet the fat of his ass.

“You know I’m right, that no one else gets to see you like this,” Lance murmurs, keeping the pace purposefully slow, and Keith _knows_ how intentional it is in reminding him of the truth to that. How everyone else he’s been with has only gotten him rough and quick and quiet, and only Lance has gotten him comfortable enough to see this side of him. The side that likes it slow and drawn out, likes the soft kisses Lance presses up his neck, the side that gets loud enough for noise complaints. Keith turns his head, tangling his fingers in Lance’s short hair and meeting his eyes, lidded and dark and hazy with lust.

“And no one else _will,”_ he adds. And fuck, if _that_ doesn’t light something wild up in Lance’s eyes. He leans in, closing the space between them, and Keith’s eyes slip closed. It’s messy, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as they keep the pace, hips moving against each other. It’s perfect. Lance is _his._

“Keith,” Lance gasps, pulling back to speak. “Fuck, I’m close, baby, where─”

“In me,” Keith begs, and he’s too far gone to be embarrassed by it. “In me, Lance, please baby─” Lance groans at that, biting hard into Keith’s shoulder, and then they’re both gone. Keith’s orgasm hits him like a brick wall, white-hot pleasure punching the breath from his lungs, and he can feel Lance’s hips stutter as his hits him, too. 

Keith sighs contentedly as he feels Lance spilling into him, shifting his hand to clutch at Lance’s ass and pull his hips tight against Keith’s ass, keep him deep as he empties himself into Keith. God, he can _feel_ his cock twitch, can feel how warm his cum is buried deep in Keith’s gut. 

Lance gives him a few more solid thrusts, making him twitch with overstimulation and slowly frothing up his own load, making it leak out around his softening cock. Then he pulls out, both of them letting out a quiet groan─Lance at the drag of Keith’s walls against his sensitive dick, and Keith at the way he can feel a fat glob of Lance’s cum leak out alongside his dick.

They both lay there for a few moments, panting, slowly coming back to themselves in the post-orgasmic haze. 

“Well,” Lance says after they catch their breath. “Good morning.” Keith grins.

“Yeah,” he replies, running his fingers back through Lance’s hair. “It sure is.”


End file.
